Hernán Tracchia
|lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires |ingreso_doblaje = Marzo de 2016 |estado = Activo |pais = Argentina |sitio_web = www.locutorhernantracchia.com|instagram = hernantracchia}} Remy LVG.png|Remy Remington en Los vecinos Green, su personaje más conocido. S2E40 Dennis 'looking for my big brother'.png|Dennis en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Limo SVM.jpg|Limo también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. 14433125 1117567558338982 1617016867972618265 n.jpg|Dirk Mann en Bizaardvark. 0240506.png|Gil en Descendientes 2. JacoblacayoOUAT.PNG|Jacob en Once Upon a Time. Jed.png|Jed en The Walking Dead. Benito--42.6.jpg|Benito Serrano en Hulk: Donde viven los monstruos. Tingmu--68.8.jpg|Tingmu en Big Fish & Begonia. Primer Ministro - Hilda.png|Primer Ministro en Hilda. Alfur - Hilda.png|Alfur (epi. 13) también en Hilda. Hernán Tracchia es actor de doblaje, actor y locutor egresado de la escuela ISEC en Octubre de 2016. Se inicio en el doblaje en marzo de 2016. Información Inició sus estudios con un curso anual en Caja de Ruidos con Gustavo Dardés, Natalia Rosminati, Hernán Palma y Pablo Gandolfo(2012). Realizó diferentes talleres prácticos en el Almacén de Doblaje con Mariela Álvarez y Diego Brizzi(2014). En El Árbol de Sonido con Alejandro Graue y Damián Stavros(2015). Realizó la Especialización de Doblaje del ISER y AAA con Vanina García, Mara Campanelli y Mariela Álvarez(2015). También participó de cursos de doblaje para video juegos con Javier Gómez(2018) y canto orientado a doblaje con Pablo Gandolfo(2019) en Dale REC. Filmografia Series de televisión, Miniseries y Realities Shows * Ausente - Flynn (Patrick McAuley) 2da Temporada (2019). * S.W.A.T. (2017) - Darryl Henderson (Deshae Frost) 2da Temporada. * L.A.'s Finest - Arlo Bates (Jordan Rodrigues). * Star Falls - Nate (Tomaso Sanelli). * ReBoot: The Guardian Code - Trey/D-Frag (Gabriel Darku). * Runaways - Topher (Jan Luis Castellanos). * Bizaardvark – Dirk (Jake Paul). * Madre e hija - Gaël. * El desvío (serie de TV) - Jared Parker 4ta temporada. * Cuando hacemos historia – Ken (joven). * Greenhouse Academy – Seth (Jack Miller). * Descendientes del Sol – Daniel Spencer (Cho Jasper). * Bordertown (Sorjonen) - Mika / Voces adicionales. * Amigas cuando sea Episodio 22 – Elliot. * Atrapada en el medio - Kevin. * ¡Caíste! Ep 20 - (Jake Paul). * Rebelde Rio! - Lucas. * Community Temporadas 3/4/5 – Neil. * Face off Temporada 5 – Eric. * No me olvides (telenovela) - Paolo. * La Trêve - Micka / Jeoffrey. * Operación Tanzania - Phillip Armstrong. * Academia de tiburones con Michael Phelps - Paul Matusheski. * Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales (2018). * Dark - Voces adicionales. * Andi Mack - Voces adicionales. * The Lodge: Música y secretos - Max / Voces adicionales. * The innocents - Welly / Voces adicionales. * Carter - Voces adicionales. * Chesapeake Shores - Voces adicionales. * Waco - Voces adicionales. * Dancing Queen - Neil / Gabe. * SciJinks - Daniel / Max / Stephen. * Vívala o Véndala Vancouver - Voces adicionales. * Outsiders - Voces adicionales. * El lado divertido de la ciencia - Voces adicionales. * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces adicionales. * Suelten a los perros - Alex / Jaime / Danny / Joe / Voces adicionales. * Aeropuerto de Sao Pablo - Voces adicionales. * Cámbiame el look - Voces adicional. * Atrapado en la aduana - Voces adicionales. * Masterchef Brasil Temporada 3 - Pedro. * Masterchef Brasil Junior - Gleyson. * Todo en 90 días ¿Felices por siempre? - Russ. * Emprendedores de Cleveland - Kumar Arora. * Motores con historia - Jake Sanson. * Pequeñas grandes inversiones - Cain. * Operación Tanzania - Phillip Armstrong. * Top Gear (Reino Unido) - Voces adicionales. * Calle Augusta - Voces adicionales. * The Staircase - Voces adicionales. * Teachers - Voces adicionales. * Timeless - Voces adicionales. * Fauda - Voces adicionales. * Aventura salvaje - Voces adicionales. * Bodas soñadas - Voces adicionales. * Deadly Class – Voces adicionales. * Andi Mack – Voces adicionales. * Alex & Co – Davide y Voces adicionales. * ¿Quién da más? - Voces adicionales. * Superautos - Voces adicionales. * Persas en Beverly Hills - Mr Bunny - Nima. * Pitbulls y convictos – Voces adicionales. * Subastas Mecum - Subastador Matt Morvic. * Outsiders - Voces adicionales. * El socio - Voces adicionales. * Buddha – Voces adicionales. * Dulces sueños de la niñez – Voces adicionales. * The Blacklist – Voces adicionales. * Sin palabras - Voces adicionales. * Powers Temporada 2 – Voces adicionales. * Street Outlaws - Voces adicionales. * Negociando con tiburones – Voces adicionales. * Los Goldberg – Chad / Voces adicionales. * The Night Shift Temporada 3 – Voces adicionales. * Seguridad de frontera Estados Unidos - Voces adicionales. * Seguridad de frontera Canadá - Voces adicionales. * Seguridad de frontera Australia - Voces adicionales. * Saras & Kumud – Voces adicionales. * Futbol 360, jugadas extraordinarias – Voces adicionales. * La frontera Temporada 5 – Voces adicionales. * Secret street green Temporada 3 – Voces adicionales. * Cautiva (telenovela) – Voces adicionales. * The Purge (serie) – Voces adicionales. Series animadas * Los vecinos Green - Remy Remington. * Bajoterra Temporada 5 – Tad. * Doctora Juguetes Episodio 105 - Chuck. * Hamburguesas Bob - Voces adicionales. * Las aventuras del principito (Redoblaje 2016) - Carlos / Jake. * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Dennis (Atticus Shaffer) / Limo / Voces adicionales. * Yo-Kai Watch – Mosquereta / Cazarayos. * Pickle y Maní – Voces adicionales. * Hilda – Primer Ministro / Alfur. * Paradise PD - Anton / Voces adicionales. * Big Mouth - Aiden. * Los Vengadores Unidos - Bashenga. * Papaya Bull - Jubao. * Puppy Dog Pals - Tad / Voces adicionales. * Cyberchase - Voces adicionales. * Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Voces adicionales. * Billy Dilley - Voces adicionales. * Princesita Sofía - Voces adicionales. Películas * Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad - Ramón Morales (Michael Garza) (2019) * El mafioso, el policia, el demonio - Kim Dong Chul(Oh Hee Joon) (2019) * T-34 - Vanna (2019) * Kardec: El libro de los espíritus - Voces adicionales (2019) * El último hombre (2018) - Voces adicionales * Swap: El cambio - Gunner Malloy (Callan Potter). * La leyenda de la tumba del dragón - Voces adicionales * Brain on Fire - Stephen. * La familia Fang – Baxter adolescente. * Phoenix Forgotten – Josh. * Hostiles: Violencia americana - Henry Woodson. * My Friend Dahmer - Dave Dahmer. * La liga de los Dioses - Yingji. * Hip hop: Beat the world – Carlos. * Llanuras de Mercurio – Jack. * Una melodía navideña - Louis. * Their finest - Rex. * Lakshya – Sudhir * Los cazafantasmas (1984) – Voces adicionales (redoblaje 2016). * Da Vinci – Voces adicionales. * Macbeth (2015) – Voces adicionales. * Rendirse jamás 3 – Voces adicionales. * Juliet, Naked - Voces adicionales. * Abuelo encubierto - Voces adicionales. * Speech & Debate - Voces adicionales. * Las vueltas del amor - Voces adicionales. * Tragedy Girls - Voces adicionales. * Freaky Friday: Un Viernes de Locos - Voces adicionales. * A bad mom christmas - Jaxon. * United Kingdom - Voces adicionales. * The Front Runner - Voces adicionales. * Kundo – Voces adicionales. * Show de Perros - Voces adicionales. * Megan Leavey - Coletta (Phil Dunster) (2017) * La última cazadora de dragones - Voces adicionales. * Hasta que Sbornia nos separe – Voces adicionales. * Torrente 5: Operación Eurovegas - Voces adicionales. * Ring 2 – Voces adicionales. * Ring Zero – Voces adicionales. * Desenrola – Voces adicionales. * Indignation - Voces adicionales. * Lo que ellas quieren - Voces adicionales. * April Apocalypse – Voces adicionales. * Bandolero – Voces adicionales. * Caza al presidente – Voces adicionales. * Bullet – Voces adicionales. * Bus 657: El escape del siglo – Voces adicionales. * Ten cuidado con lo que deseas – Voces adicionales. * Vigilancia máxima – Voces adicionales. * Bandera falsa – Voces adicionales. * Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Voces adicionales. * Difret – Voces adicionales. * Monica Z – Voces adicionales. * Arma perfecta (2016) – Voces adicionales. * Phoenix – Voces adicionales. * Lago Tiburón – Voces adicionales. * Sobrevivientes – Voces adicionales. * La máquina – Voces adicionales. * Las voces – Voces adicionales. * Aventura de dos noches - Voces adicionales. * God Tussi Great Ho - Voces adicionales. Telefilmes * Amor real - Ian (Ian Mock) (2018) * Descendientes 2 - Gil (Dylan Playfair). * Descendientes 3 - Gil (Dylan Playfair). * Una melodía navideña – Luis. Películas animadas * Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte – Voces adicionales. * Hulk: donde viven los monstruos - Benito. * Big Fish & Begonia - Tingmu. * Marvel Rising: Guerreros Secretos - Voces adicionales. Cortos animados * Dos huevos más – Londy. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010